Laraine Newman
Laraine Newman (born March 2, 1952) is an American comedienne, actress, and writer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Lily (ep22) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010) - Ms. Minerva (ep36) *DreamWorks Dawn of the Croods (2015) - Amber, Gran, Mosh, Pram (ep6) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2013) - Yan Fan (ep47) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Pajuna, Mama Dragon, The Piper (ep19), Torvil (ep15) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2001) - Debbie (ep2), Sybil Scussler (ep2) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004) - Medusa (ep5) *Motorcity (2012) - Kaia *Pinky and the Brain (1997) - Giselle (ep38), Housewife (ep45), Secretary (ep47) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012) - Grandma Snaggletooth (ep34) *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Baby Doll/Mary Louise Dahl (ep9) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-1998) - Eve (ep39), Harem Girl (ep22), Laura Fontlejoy (ep41), Trudy (ep6) *Wolverine and the X-Men (2009) - Marjorie (ep23) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Gwen, Mother Sheep *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Newscaster#3 *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Betty Sue Lou, Courtney, Kate, Lefty, Smelga Strudel *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - The Wicked Witch of The West *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Elf Elder's Wife *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) - The Wicked Witch of The West 'Movies' *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Glummox Mom *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Inside Out (2015) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Hostess *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek Forever After (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Female Townsfolk 1, Female Townsfolk 2 *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices *Up (2009) - Additional Voices *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2010) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Riley's First Date? (2015) - Riley's Mom's Fear 'TV Specials' *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) - Betsy Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Alien Queen Jipporulac 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2016. External Links *larainenewman.com (Resume) Category:American Voice Actors